<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜鶯與玫瑰 by Layday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570276">夜鶯與玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday'>Layday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 花吐症</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>帝彌托利的洋甘菊與貝雷絲的藍玫瑰。</p><p>✎部分改編自王爾德《夜鶯與玫瑰》<br/>✎花吐症設定<br/>✎蒼月之章重逢事件後<br/>✎劇情捏造有，純屬腦洞短打，已完結。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半毀的大聖堂內，月光自坍塌的天花板撒落，與矗立在聖堂前方的男人形成強烈對比，飄揚的灰塵如細雪落在凌亂的金髮上。<br/>從回到大修道院那時起，便如要懺悔那般未曾歇息，如同石像注視著那些崩毀的牆垣。<br/>仿若除了戰鬥之外，就沒有任何機能的造物，未曾休憩、未曾進食，一度讓人懷疑是否那個緊握著長槍的男人是否就這樣站著死去了。<br/>僅剩下呼吸的一絲細煙飄盪在空中，尚有呼吸。</p><p>夜裡的大修道院很安靜，冰冷到就連野貓也不敢在此聚集。祈禱的殘響與殘留的氣味，隨著漸深的夜變得稀薄。<br/>貝雷絲走過一列又一列的空蕩長椅，黑色長靴在石製的地板上踏出足音，衣物摩擦的細碎聲響在這過於靜謐的空間迴盪。<br/>鞋面叩響地板的聲響與反覆的回音交錯，每一步都像是那些曾踏足此處的人們錯身，仿若與曾經的自己同行。<br/>緩慢的步伐終於在距離那屹立身影幾步左右的距離停下，而那個身影絲毫沒有因為她的到來而有任何動搖。<br/>就如同貝雷絲歸來後的那些日子，凝視著過去的帝彌托利依舊沈默，甚至連呼吸聲都沒有變化。</p><p>「真安靜。」<br/>但是她明白她的學生還醒著，也好好地把她的話聽了進去。<br/>緩緩地吐出一口氣，等待呼出的白霧消散，等待著不可能有的回應。</p><p>『這個男人失去了人心，你必須想辦法。』<br/>她還記得那時在大聖堂遇上菲力克斯時，那個曾經三句不離劍與山豬的學生皺著眉地如此說道。<br/>那語氣簡直像早已用盡了所有手段都撬不開冰封的內心。就像全世界只剩下貝雷絲能把這人帶離深海。</p><p>突然不記得那時是答應了、還是放棄了。</p><p>受戰火焚燒而變得荒蕪的土地，要用多少時間與心力才能再度恢復生機？<br/>被反覆傷害而變得空洞的心靈，又要付出多少犧牲才能有所轉機？<br/>那不是書本會有的答案，也不是貝雷絲的長項。但若連自己都放棄了，恐怕永遠都不會見到奇蹟了。</p><p>「這樣的夜晚，我想很適合今天的書籍。」<br/>明知道就算對方不會轉頭，貝雷絲還是舉起了那個沒有多少頁的繪本。<br/>玫瑰藤交纏的封面上，畫了一隻小巧可愛的夜鶯。花俏的字體，鮮豔的色彩，覆蓋的霜雪與滿地的花瓣。<br/>從修道院藏書室攜出的繪本，並不是來自於法嘉斯王國的故事。<br/>找了張離對方最近的長椅，翻開了繪本講述起書中故事。</p><p>夜鶯同情著年輕人，雖然讀遍了所有書籍，卻無法給予心上人一朵玫瑰。<br/>層層樹葉包裹著年輕人的憂愁，對愛戀的煎熬與苦痛從樹葉的隙縫悄悄流出。<br/>一頁又一頁，在貝雷絲講述故事的字句間小小的夜鶯不斷地飛著、飛著。堅信著唯有玫瑰才能擁有愛情的年輕人，因為得不到玫瑰一籌莫展。</p><p><strong>玫瑰的香氣</strong>淺淺的，猶如從書頁中飄散而出，像是被聲音催化。<br/>貝雷絲輕輕咳了幾聲，繼續輕聲讀出故事內容。<br/>夜風輕輕吹過兩人之間，螢石般淺綠的眼裡映出了那曾經柔軟的金髮被風吹亂的倒影。</p><p>為愛情所苦的年輕人，夜鶯小小的影子飛上了天空、又穿過了田野。<br/>沒有理會其他動物對年輕人的嘲笑，一心一意地尋覓著玫瑰。</p><p>玫瑰樹說了，<br/>嚴寒凍僵了我的葉脈，霜雪摧殘了我的花苞，猛烈的風雨折傷了我的枝幹，今年的花是開不出來了。</p><p>空氣中飄散著<strong>玫瑰的香氣</strong>，甜美中帶著冰冷，比起剛綻的芬芳、更接近於飄落的餘香。<br/>在大聖堂中輕輕迴盪的夜鶯話語，語氣是多麼緩慢而哀傷。</p><p>而在這漫漫長夜裡，唯一的聽眾依舊沒有任何動作。<br/>書頁翻動，故事繼續推進，再過幾頁故事就會結束，而距離天明還有好幾小時。</p><p>「有一個辦法，不過太可怕了，我甚至不敢說出口。」<br/>貝雷絲緩緩唸出玫瑰樹的回答，音量小得像是似是幽魂，又像是囈語。透出了擔憂，又有幾分痛苦。<br/>「好像，不小心選了個殘酷的故事。」<br/>小聲說完不屬於故事的部分，又淺淺地吐了口氣。<br/>將像是要把積累在心口的情緒悄悄排出，手指輕輕擦過書頁的聲響、然後繼續夜鶯與玫瑰樹的對話。</p><p>夜鶯笑了，一聲聲地唱起生命的美麗，愛情的珍貴，任何事物都比不上愛情。<br/>忍受著荊棘刺入的痛苦，小小的身軀不停地唱著。</p><p>原本被翻動的頁面，又被退了回去。書本最後小小聲地被闔上了。<br/>「天明的那個瞬間，玫瑰樹終於開出了花朵。」</p><p>反覆地、輕聲地唱著書中的歌謠。<br/><strong>玫瑰的香氣</strong>伴隨著些許的血腥，仿若那小小的夜鶯所獻出的熱情透出了書頁。<br/>迴盪的音符似是交織著回憶，又像是呢喃那樣地小聲提醒。</p><p>終於，貝雷絲起身。書本被遺留在位置上。<br/>一步步地，<strong>玫瑰的香氣</strong>更濃了。仿若盛開的花朵上還沾著露水。<br/>「如果你想要一朵玫瑰，一朵美麗的玫瑰。那你必須在月光下歌唱，以你的心臟溫暖荊棘，以你的血液流進我的葉脈。讓你的血液成為我的血液，直至天明。」<br/>月光褪去的大聖堂，夜空中微弱的星光不足以照亮這空曠的場所。<br/>貝雷絲輕輕靠在那沾滿煙硝塵土的披風上，聽著那萬年不變的心跳聲。</p><p>對一個沒有心跳的人來說，要分辨心跳的拍數是很困難的——至少貝雷絲沒有比對的樣本與基礎的概念。</p><p>「帝彌托利。」<br/>靜謐的夜不知不覺即將迎來終結。<br/>遠方的鳥叫聲打破了停滯時間的沈默，而她終於開口。<br/>「對不起，我沒能遵守那時的約定。」</p><p>那是五年前的話語，猶如戲言般的約定。<br/>沒有拒絕、沒有否定，隨然帶著遲疑——就算單方面提出，但終究還是個約定。</p><p>有什麼落下了。<br/>很輕很輕，帶著<strong>芬芳香氣</strong>。</p><p>身型比帝彌托利矮上許多的貝雷絲一手搭上了他的肩膀，輕輕地將完成品放到他的頭上。<br/>「⋯⋯天就要亮了。」<br/>花香芬芳，那是<strong>玫瑰的香氣</strong>。<br/>晨曦的光芒照入大聖堂的那刻，強風吹起蒼藍的花瓣飛舞。</p><p>天明僅是霎那間的事，帝彌托利慌張轉過身來的那瞬，本能性拉住了即將倒地的貝雷絲。<br/>「老師！」<br/>他終於忍不住喊了出聲，短短音節裡滿是藏不住的擔憂。<br/>洋甘菊如白雪的花瓣飄落，輕輕蓋在貝雷絲深灰的衣裝上。<br/>被學生急切叫喚的老師仿若睡去，藍色的玫瑰在她嘴邊盛開。</p><p>長椅上的繪本被風吹翻了幾頁，飛舞的花瓣落在了年輕人的面容上。<br/><strong>——愛情真是愚蠢的東西，讓人相信一些不是真實的事。</strong></p><p>+</p><p>貝雷絲在花香中醒來，覆蓋在身上的被單比往常來得沈重⋯⋯這大概就是被窩比平日還要悶熱的主因。<br/>昏沉的思考漸漸被耳邊的聲響所擾亂，溫熱的風在她耳邊吹拂著，帶著些許洋甘菊花香。<br/>意識到包裹著自己的並不是平日的被單，而自己也不是處於平日的被窩中，貝雷絲花了一點時間思考前後的因果。<br/>無法掙脫這過於溫暖的困境，甚至無法轉身確認這是怎樣的情形，微涼的溫度在她耳背擦了一下，像是被什麼動物輕蹭那般。</p><p>——會這樣抱著人不放的動物她可從來沒有餵過。</p><p>「⋯⋯」<br/>不知道這是第幾次試圖掙脫，但依舊未能成功。每掙扎一點，毛皮束縛的力道又強了一點。<br/>野獸的毛皮帶著讓人舒心的溫度，只差一點就又要被拖回夢鄉。房間的格局看來是一樓宿舍。<br/>但肯定有哪裡不對。白銀的花朵點綴在房間各處，花型大概可以辨識出是百合。<br/>窒塞胸口的悶痛感不復存在，本該充斥房間的玫瑰香氣全都被百合的濃烈氣味覆蓋。</p><p>「老師，今天的會⋯⋯」<br/>希爾凡拿著傳閱版，敲門後發現沒鎖就逕自進入了房間。<br/>「為什麼殿下在這邊？老師？等等，我該不會撞見很不得了的——」<br/>門被啪地一聲關上，紅髮的青年一邊大喊著我什麼也沒看到，聲音越來越遠。</p><p>吵嚷似乎沒有影響到一丁點抱著貝雷絲的某人的睡眠狀態。<br/>但現在貝雷絲很確定這抱得自己到無法動彈的始作俑者是哪位了，完全失去逃避現實的機會。<br/>像是想將累積的疲勞一次清空那樣，帝彌托利睡了很久，而醒來之後的帝彌托利是如何支支吾吾地被貝雷絲拖到食堂吃飯，這又是另一件事了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>帝彌托利視角，那晚的事。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>藍玫瑰編織而成的花冠，在他垂下頭哭泣時落在了她的胸前。<br/>隱忍的話語化為洋甘菊點綴了那深藍色的憂傷，一瓣瓣增添了顏色。<br/>無法去想自己失去了她的未來，小心翼翼地抱起了失去了呼吸並沒有心跳的貝雷絲。</p><p>不知何處的傳說，講述過吐花的抑鬱戀心。<br/>朝露點綴的大修道院飛散著白與藍的花瓣，在陽光中與露水一同蒸發。</p><p>帝彌托利懷中這名為貝雷絲的軀殼漸漸失溫，就算以厚重的披風層層包裹也無法阻止。<br/>藍得讓人心痛的花瓣不斷湧出，像是怎樣也止不住的湧泉，帶著花與血的氣味。<br/>別無他法，慌張之下僅能用他的唇去封住她的。<br/>花的香氣在口舌之間反覆，一次又一次，像是要渡讓彼此的呼吸那樣地來回。</p><p>白銀的花朵點綴在兩人之間，百合的香氣是如此濃郁。</p><p>「醒來吧？老師⋯⋯求求妳，告訴我這只是個玩笑。」<br/>銀色花瓣妝點在那淺綠髮絲上，閃爍的銀光更讓那宛如睡著的面容更加雪白。<br/>「只是不想讓老師再度消失⋯⋯我很怕⋯⋯這一切只是⋯⋯」他的淚水落在那仍舊緊閉著的眼瞼上，就像是她的哭泣那樣地滑落。<br/>「那時的約定，可以從現在開始啊，就從現在就好——」<br/>像是要耗盡全身力氣那樣，他低聲哭泣著。<br/>抱著被藍色披風所包裹著的貝雷絲，傾吐著壓抑許久的話語。</p><p>堆砌起來的各種情感，片片花瓣似地。<br/>思念成疾，唯有相戀或死亡才能結束的詛咒。</p><p>膽小的獅子不敢盼望，但也同時嫉妒著被老師所戀的誰人。<br/>膽小的獅子不敢捨棄，但也同時渴求著從過去枷鎖中解脫。</p><p>「但是我⋯⋯希望妳過得好，而不是選擇⋯⋯」<br/>倘若這是夢境，我想我大概會就此崩潰。<br/>雖然明白自己企盼著怎樣的結局，但同時又抗拒著這份渴求。<br/>停不下內心的奢望，卻又無法認為自己有這個資格去想像。</p><p>明明罪無可赦，內心的深處還是希望能被救贖。<br/>就如同沒有藥方可解的毒藥，日日夜夜啃噬著早已千瘡百孔的回憶。<br/>日漸消失的面容、無法憶起的溫度，睡夢中消散的話語，最後僅僅剩下醜陋不堪的情感。<br/>「求求妳，說點什麼吧？」</p><p>他曾以為自己早已哭乾了淚水。<br/>嗚咽的哭聲之中，混入了很淺很淺的呼吸聲。</p><p>帝彌托利‧亞歷山大‧布雷達德因詫異止住了眼淚、呼吸以及聲音。<br/>直到確認那小小的呼吸聲確實存在，才終於鬆了口氣。<br/>「——不會再放開了。」低聲地，如此宣告。<br/>他緊緊擁抱被花朵簇擁的貝雷絲，終於被睏倦所擊敗。<br/>不知道睡了多久，也不知道陷入了多長的夢境。好像一切都倒回了從前，那些紛嚷未曾發生過的那段時光。<br/>模糊的夢境仿若北國難得的暖陽，照亮了盛開滿地的花海。</p><p>認真說起來，他已經很久沒有睡得這樣安穩了。就連壓在手臂的重量都讓人格外安心，下意識想多嗅些讓人心安的香氣，雖然不記得自己有張這麼舒適的毛料，但在夢中、這點還是可以被允許的吧？<br/>剝製獸皮往往都殘留血肉的氣味，尤其是在戰場上沾過血腥的皮毛氣味更重。像這樣帶有溫度、卻又沒有半點獸臭的毛料抱起來真讓人舒心。這也許就是整夜無夢的原因之一，就連平時耳邊刺耳的雜音也蕩然無存。</p><p>忍不住眷戀地多蹭幾下，然後碰到毛皮中光滑的片狀結構。還不想從夢中醒來，他試著用鼻尖去感受那個片狀物的輪廓，明明該是塊皮毛、無毛的部分卻有如此軟嫩的結構。本能就想咬上那有彈性的片狀結構測試口感，牙尖才剛碰到，抱在懷中的溫暖皮毛便猛烈地顫抖了一下。</p><p>「老師？」<br/>懷中的物體沒有再動作，可這反應讓帝彌托利變得難以動作。是老師沒錯。<br/>心虛的同時下意識地收緊了環抱著貝雷絲的臂膀空間，就算隔著厚重的披風都感受到被架在他臂膀間的份量。<br/>現在就像有火在他臉上燃燒，他很慶幸是以這的姿勢擁抱著對方，估計在溫度退下來之前會因為各種難以解釋的理由去擠出老師的最後一絲呼吸。</p><p>看著眼前的耳朵上有著新鮮的齒痕，明顯在粉綠色的髮間紅得很可口。<br/>被包得嚴實的貝雷絲終於發出了一點聲音，但明顯是肚子的叫聲更加響亮。</p><p>「跟我去食堂吃飯，到時候再考慮要不要原諒你。」<br/>僅僅是從貝雷絲口中獲得這樣的話語，卻讓他感覺回到了五年前的時光。<br/>輕忽大意之餘，讓貝雷絲有鑽出禁錮的機會，貝雷絲本來還想說些什麼，但很快地又被飢餓的腹音蓋過。<br/>「那個、老師⋯⋯我、真的⋯⋯」<br/>「走吧，去食堂。」</p><p>他的老師拍掉了彼此身上掛滿的花瓣，一手拉起了他。像是不允許任何讓他逃走的機會，就這樣順勢把人扯到了食堂內。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>☑牽手 <br/>☑抱抱 <br/>☑親親<br/>然後被希爾凡誤會該煮紅豆飯，可以理解花吐症為什麼會是常用梗，想像畫面很開心但我肯定畫不出來的那種開心。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>